


[podfic] Wicked Eyes

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: Dissonant Verses [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Cullen sees something he shouldn't in a dark corner of the Herald's Rest.





	[podfic] Wicked Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wicked Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401054) by [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally). 



> Written for a [kink meme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13275.html?thread=50637787#t50637787):  
>  _"Cullen being a voyeur. He watches as Dorian gets sucked off by some unnamed man in a dark corner of the tavern. No established relationship or anything. Cullen has never really thought about men, but he finds himself very interested."_

**Fic** : Wicked Eyes 

**Author** : originally

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 10:03

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 9,21 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5vt0jffl2s3tkkf/originally+-+Wicked+Eyes+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/wjhmxi0o)


End file.
